Why did this happen!
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: So please don't judge, I honestly don't have any idea why I wrote this, but it seemed like a good idea at 2 in the morning lol. So basically its a Link and Zelda gender-swap where Zelda learns a spell and casts it without knowing the full effects. Rated T for...fondling? OMG I don't know xD Just...read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

Link snored quietly, completely unaware of the spell slowly taking effect on his body.

Zelda quietly opened his door and looked in on him, just to make sure the spell hadn't gone wrong. She smiled softly as she watched him sleeping under the soft blankets.

She crept back to her own room, leaving the door slightly open. In order for the spell to take full effect, she needed to sleep.

She tucked herself under her own blankets, sneaking a peak at his door once more from across the hall.

Link breathed heavily, his sleep disturbed by a heavy weight on his chest.

_What is going on? Why can't I move?_

He thought sleepily as he attempted to roll over. Something weighed heavily on his chest, causing his breathing to become labored.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at his chest, expecting an assassin or some other odd thing weighing him down. He saw nothing except the lumpy blanket.

Funny, the blanket was smooth when he went to sleep.

He tried to sit up, breathing heavily as he struggled to a sitting position.

He suddenly became more awake as he shuffled his legs.

Something was missing. His pants felt oddly empty when he moved his legs.

_What is happening? I don't understand!_

Looking down, Link almost screamed aloud when he saw his night tunic stretched tightly across his chest.

Link lifted his hand. It had become soft and small, femininity screaming from its dainty form. He pressed the hand, which he was sure wasn't his, against his chest.

Something soft and squishy met the hand there. He held on to it for a second more before cold realization set in. He grabbed the other side of his chest with his other hand, panic searing through his mind.

He had large breasts on his chest now, causing his breathing to hitch and sputter.

Quickly, he let go of his new breast and threw off the blanket.

He grabbed the hem of his pants and lifted them, looking for the thing that classified him as a man.

It wasn't there.

He screamed and fell out of bed, pulling the blanket with him.

Jumping up as quickly as he could, he attempted to stumble to the mirror on the wall.

He fell again, smacking his head on the ground, now that his body was top-heavy.

Long blonde hair fell around his face, smooth and soft.

"Help! Someone, please help me!" He cried out from his place on the floor.

He heard shuffling from the door, along with a male voice he hadn't heard before.

He lifted his head slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Wait, why am I crying?_

His mind reeled with questions, but stopped instantly as he saw who was standing at the door.

At the door, a beautiful young man stood, with short brown hair and bright violet eyes.

"Link…" He spoke softly, almost in a whisper, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Help…help me." Link sobbed out, his voice high, like a bell chiming.

The man rushed over and held Link in his arms. He was warm, and smelled wonderful. He picked Link up gently and carried him to his bed.

Link studied his face, noting the regal sharpness that it held. He also realized how familiar the man seemed.

"Here you go, just sit for a moment." He said softly as he placed Link down on his bed.

"Who are you? Do you know what's going on?" Link looked up at him.

The young man's heart melted at Links adorable face.

"Maybe you would like to see a mirror first?" The man stood up and grabbed a small silver hand mirror from the dresser and handed it to Link.

Link cautiously reached out to grab it, then brought it slowly up to his face.

He stared for a moment in shock. The face in the mirror wasn't his face; it was that of a young woman.

Her cheeks were plump and round, a light pink blush coloring them, thin, blonde eyebrows atop large, blue eyes and full, petal pink lips open in a small gasp, and long blonde hair cupping his small face.

Link looked up from the mirror at the young man, pity sparkling in his eyes.

"Who are you? I demand you tell me." Link placed the mirror down and attempted to stand again, only to fall down to his knees.

"Link, I am Princess Zelda." The man stated while kneeling down to help Link up again.

Link stared for a moment at Zelda, everything beginning to make sense. The violet eyes, the brown hair, even the face, which now had an angular hardness instead of a graceful softness.

"Zelda…what happened? What's happened to us?" Link's eyes began to water up again, though he had no idea why.

"I found a spell in one of my ancestors spells books, and I cast it. I had no idea this would happen." Zelda put her head down, ashamed that Link was so upset about things.

Link stared at her for a moment, processing everything in his mind.

"But why…why am I so different? And do you….did you change too?" Link asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling in fear.

"Yes…yes I have. And to be honest, I don't understand it either." Zelda's eyes clouded in confusion.

"But I do know this. I have become Prince Zelda and you…" She paused, grabbing Links face in her now large hand. "You are Link, the Heroine of Twilight."

**LOL So I literally wrote this simply because I could, and I was thinking about how it would work, so…yeah…this happened xD I'm sorry to everyone for it, I couldn't help myself xD Love you guys? Forgive me?**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	2. I will write more, I promise!

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, it's been a really rough couple of months. I'm not trying to give everyone my sob story, just trying to make y'all aware of the shit I've had to deal with lately. My "friends" all betrayed me and are just being complete assholes, our car broke down, my computer has malware on it, two of my family's pets died, my little sister broke her arm, and to top it all off, I just found out my ex-boyfriend is dating my ex-best friend...so yeah, I'm not doing to good guys, and I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything. I'm trying, but more and more shit happens and I honestly can't without getting upset. I appreciate everyone's continued support and I thank you all so much for being here for me :) I haven't gotten a single bad review or comment, so I know I can count on everyone here for support :) Updates will come when I can pull myself out of this ditch I've dug myself into, but until then, this is the most you guys are going to do. Thank you everyone and I love you all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


End file.
